Second Chance
by 03runemoon
Summary: Anastasia Irwin was dead, but her soul was snatched by Gaia to get a second chance while doing a mission. Isn't this plot already overused?


This fanfiction will contain another's people idea, prove that Type Moon's is massive sadist for fanfiction writer, huge amount of inaccurate and illogical world building, misspelling and bad grammar. Very very bad grammar.

What do you think when you are dead? Most piece of fiction will tell you how their memories flashing before their life, or a time suddenly slowed down and they notice everything around them. Sometimes there will be lengthy description about how they live and what they regretted.

Me?

HurtHurtHUrt! DAMNMYBONEISBREAKING!DIMYHANDJUSTFALLOF!?WHATTHEHECK!MYORGANIS SPLUTTEREDOUT!ITHINKMYBRAINISCRUSHED!PAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAIN.

Not that I didn't regret my life. It just when the train wrecked my body, I didn't have any time to think about my cat, Alice, that I leave alone this morning and most likely will starve until someone opened my house.

Did cat even capable of starving anyway?

Anyway, it was good news when the pain is suddenly just disappeared. It was disturbing but at least I can think straight now. But when I did, my body is not in pain, there are no broken bones or any organ spluttered out of my body, my skull is still in one piece and more likely I am not under a train.

Uh…where am I? After life?

Looking around, I find myself in some kind of library with white ceiling wall and floor. Heck, I don't even know if there is any ceiling and floor and the only prove that the floor is exist is I standing on it.

"You seems rather calm for someone who just died," a man suddenly appeared, "So far everyone that has come here was so shocked that they destroying this library. It was pain in the ass to recover this place even if I can do that in second."

"Phillip?" I asked.

Yes, the man is look like, dressed like Phillip. His voice and how he act however was different. The male smiled.

"Close," He said, "I find it amusing that one of you human's fiction actually quite close to describe how the world works. Not completely of course, but still. And So I respect them by copying their version of Gaia."

"So, this is Gaia Library?"

"Yes, This Is equivalent of Gaia Library," The man smiled, "Everything that the Earth know, is in here as a book. You just need to call three phrase to search for it. For example…Accidents…"

When the man called, the shelves moved it self and rearranged. The thousand plus shelves suddenly diminished to merely hundred. The man however continued, "Train," and the hundred then become a mere fifty, "Anastasia Irwin," and then only one boo remain.

"Is that…" I pointed at the hard covered book with my name on it.

"How you died? Probably compilation of all news regarding you and your history?" the man chuckled, "Yes. Quite interesting if I said. Your heroic deed is not enough to give you place in Throne of Heroes. But it enough for them to give you their respect."

I looked at him dumbfounded.

"If I explain things about Throne of Heroes and how it sounded like a piece of fiction back in your life, I will rumbling," The man smiled, "Anyway, Since the throne of heroes respect you they asked me to give you a second chance of life."

"So you are God?" I asked.

"One of them and not the god from your world," the man answered, "I am Gaia, The will of Earth itself."

I looked at him, dumbfounded. The lack luster of my reaction definitely get on his nerve when his expression melted into annoyed huff.

"Really? That's the only reaction from you?" he asked, "You are died and then met a god, and your reaction is just that?"

"I am actually quite surprised you know," I said flatly.

"You sure didn't look like a surprised female for me," the man, Gaia answered.

I nodded, I wonder why. What I experienced now is something that out of Isekai Novel that was already banned back home. A plot that overly used that everyone began to ask people to stop writing that kind of novel because it would kill a creativity.

"So I guess, you will tell me next that I will dropped on another world and on mission, right?" I asked.

"Not only you are barely fazed by the revelation, you even can guess what next," Gaia sighed, "It just mean I have a strong pieces to play, why do I feel tired already?"

"So yeah, reincarnation and mission," I said, "If I stopped questioning you I might started to cry and then worried about Alice back home starving."

"Alice is a cat, why she is starving?" Gaia look amused, "Fine then. For your sanity, I will let you cry after I explaining more things to you. But for now, Hold this," Gaia handed me the book of my death and then patted my head, "You will find everything you know about your mission and procedures in that book. The Thrones of Heroes recommended you to me for a task that I will give you. I don't know why and I don't care. But keep in mind that your mission will save the earth from its destruction. So if you fail the earth goes boom."

"The world you will reincarnate too however won't be a medieval earth that Japanese loved so much," Gaia continued, "And I am not too keen giving you adult body in that world. You will be reborn on eight years old body and you will do a mission for as eight years old to your age when you died."

"So I will died again?" I look surprised.

"Of course! No one life forever," Gaia answered, "And your time is twenty years. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Now that exposition is over, I will give you your own time. Please call me when you are done," Gaia smiled at me, a smile that will make everyone believe that everyone is all right, "Enjoy your time."

When he disappeared, the shelves that disappeared a while ago taking it place back and then the white surrounding turned into a wood building. I walked and then found a comfortable sofa. After I sat down finally I broke down crying.

Life wasn't easy.

Regardless how my life is, Dying probably will be scar me more than living. Sometimes when I close my eyes, I still can hear the sound of train that crushing my body and vague feeling which part of my body get crushed. But on the bright side, the one I intend to save was alive and my sacrifice was worth it since I got second chance and all.

Okay, it's still hurt actually.

It wasn't about my body thought. The realization that I won't met the living again pretty much enough to made me cry like little girl. I haven't paid my debt to my little brother and haven't ask sorry to my mother for breaking her favorite vase. The more simple something is, it hurting my heart more.

 _But you get a second chance!_ Some voice in my head asked.

Doesn't mean it's enough to heal the pain, damn it!

I don't know how long I have been crying and sleeping and continued my crying again. But when I finally come to, Gaia already giving me a cup of hot chocolate and I drank it greedily.

"If it's any consolation, I will give you reward after your mission finished," Gaia said, "I don't know what you think thought, all humans mind are out my reach. So I will give you one wish when all of this finished."

"Okay, you did good job with giving me a stick and a carrot," I smiled, "So tell me about this world."

"Well, it separate world from yours and honestly speaking I am only borrowing your soul from your world's God," Gaia started, "Let see, where do I start. You know, I am not the only God in this world, there is Alaya who is God of Human and where my specialty lie on earth, hers are humans. So Two God joined their power and then make a world."

"But you see, before we created the world, we peeked and learned from your world. We were fascinated by Human's work. A creativity given live. You book, your movie, your animated show. It fascinated us and soon us putting all of our knowledge on that to making this new world. Alaya goes to extreme by writing first part of her favorite show to the Book of Fate."

"But we God can't predict what will human do, that's why Alaya only write the first part, because she can't write how the story of each human proceed and end. Problem is, we didn't take the characters from just one show. So soon, the more characters emerged, the more they are clashed and soon chaos ensued."

"Clashed? How?"

"Have you ever watched Cardcaptor Sakura?" Gaia asked.

"Wait, you are Otaku?" I asked in disbelieve.

"That beside the point. But Do you?" Gaia insisted.

"Yes, I am," I nodded, "It was my first Anime actually."

"And do you aware about Magus from Nasuverse?" Gaia inquired again.

I nodded and then come to scary understanding.

"Magus always have researched on mind and their researched is inhuman. Thus when they know there are strongest magic user they will try to kidnap her and then dissect her. That wasn't our first mistake but it was the biggest mistake."

"So what do you do?"

"We argued. I try to erase the humans with my beast, caused several disaster on London as revenge and destroyed Britain. Not pretty sight, but then again when your favorite character was turned real and harmed, I bet you will react the same way."

"I can understand," I said with wry smile, "You are what I would call Elitist, aren't you?"

Gaia nodded, "And Alaya in retaliation destroyed some of my domain via human. We ceased fire before it too late and then joined our power to repeat the time before our biggest mistake was made. But the price was high: We can't control the world anymore."

"So it where I come right?"

"Not only you," Gaia continued, "We can't control our world anymore but when we know crisis will appeared and we can't do anything it was pretty despairing. And yes, that's where you come. Not only you, each of us have 25 human proxies in the world that shepherding the characters so it won't come to crisis and bad disaster. Each of story was merging and we can't undo that, but at the very least I want them to reach their ending."

"But Alaya have another ideas. She control the human and she is fascinated by how human mind works. She want to reach DIFFERENT ending and so we parted. Alaya will lead her own faction and I will lead my own faction. Often our faction was clashing but whoever triumph we won't complain anymore. Necessary meddling only get us so far."

"My head hurt," I said while drinking my hot chocolate that are already cold, "Anyway, you were saying that many stories was merging and causing chaos. So you hired me and another 24 human to lead the characters to their ending. Am I right?"

"That's about it," Gaia nodded, "You are smart one."

"Your task is heavy you know. Who Am I assigned to?" I asked.

"Just look at the book. It was there."

I took my book and read it. My deed, my accomplishment, my non-existent boyfriend (there are actually page of it with nothing written), how I dead and how the world react, my mission. I sighed and looked at Gaia, annoyed.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Sirius Black is still alive at this point. So No," Gaia snickered.

I looked back at the book

 _Lead Illyasviel Von Einzbern and Takamachi nanoha on their ending. Their stories will merged and we don't know what will happen in the end seeing as both of their story involving alien and dimension hoppers. But no matter what: Illyasviel Von Einzbern will save Miyu Edelfelt and Takamachi Nanoha will save Hayate Yagami._

*  
Gaia didn't briefed me anymore and said it will ruin the surprise and then he called a door and opened it. I walk through it and found myself in the inside of mansion. I don't know since when my body become child (The nagging feeling that my chest is lighter should be a sign. But I am oblivious to it apparently).

The mansion was something come out from television drama. It was old but clean. It have good light despite being nighttime and it actually habitable. Not to mention full of the things only rich have like a chandelier and big porcelain vase.

"You look amazed?" a teen male said to me.

He wear mostly black clothes and the only non-black he wear is his red cape. Now that I was reverted to eight years old, I should look up just so I can look at his face and then realized he is not as tall as expected him to be.

"You are?" I asked.

"Johnathan Mirage," he answered, "I come two months ago and Mikaela asked me to wait for our new member."

"Mikaela?"

"Mikaela Minerva, number one. He is kind of our admin here. I am number twenty four btw," he showed a tattoo in his back of hand with smile, "You will love this place soon. But first I will introduce you to what dangerous here. Keep in mind and you might survive. I am almost lost my toes when first come here."

He was friendly enough and apparently also a fresh meat like me. But despite that he already giving a warning like a senior. By the way, Johnathan was not kidding when he said this mansion is dangerous. Once or twice a bullet or magical beam will come out from one room almost hurting us but Johnathan valiantly protected me. It cost him his red cape and one of his sleeve when we reach or destination.

"Mikaela, you ought to reprimand that old man again! He is senile I tell you!" Jonathan complained, "He almost burn our newest addition before she even met you!"

"Calm down, Jonathan!"

The one who called Mikaela was a beautiful woman with white hair. Although her face was pale and sickly, she still looked at me almost like a queen inspecting her subordinate.

"Welcome, number 25," Mikaela said, "Jonathan, you might go."

Jonathan didn't said anything and then leaving the room. When we finally alone she stood from her chair and then walked towards me. She smiled brightly and all image that she was a queen and a firm leader completely broken when she hugged me.

"FINALLY! A FEMALE!" She shouted while I looked at her in disbelief.

Mikaela finally calmed down and sane enough to hold conversation after five minutes hugging me and crying.

"You won't believe me how much stress I have dealing with all man in this mansion," Mikaela said, "Thankfully half of them always away and I only dealing with veteran or new member. But enough rambling, I will introduce myself. Mikaela Minerva, Administrator of The Museum and Number five."

"What is this number?" I asked.

"It was only order of appearance. It will reset back to one when someone come along after you," Mikaela answered, "So, who are you little girl?"

"I would remind you I was 28 when I died," I said with a huff, "Anastasia Irwin. Number 25," I said while showing a tattoo in the back of my hand.

"I suggest you never show that tattoo outside. Magus have petty revenge with us," Mikaela said, "I didn't want lost my only female companion early. Anyway, welcome in the Museum. A maid will show you your room soon. But I will brief you about for a while."

"The Museum? Really?" I asked, "First Gaia look like Phillip and now you called it the museum? You are not selling a Gaia memories to the mass aren't you?"

Mikaela laughed and then said, "I like you already. We did realize that the name is used by antagonist. But seeing as there are no Kamen Rider Series in this world, I don't think it was problem. And it's not like I was the one who come with it anyway. Our first ancestor did."

"Ancestor?"

"History lesson is it," Mikaela said, "But firstly you need to know who are we and what role we play in this world. You see, the first twenty five of us was reincarnated in this very place, London, to watching over Clock Tower. While doing their own mission, they started the base of our organization and it survive until now. Do you know what we use to be a power to feared and respected?"

"Don't tell me I still can access Gaia Library?" I asked.

Mikaela nodded.

"You are serious?"

"No, Sirius is still in Hogwarts last I checked," Mikaela laughed, "Anyway, yes. I am serious. Anyway, with Gaia Library we established an information network. Information is power and that's how we rule the world."

"I am more concerned how Hogwarts and Clock Tower in one place and the wizard didn't got dissected. But I will find out later," I said while messaging my temple, "But Why are we didn't got dissected."

"You sound like Magus is the most evil magic user in the world," Mikaela said offended, "But you raise a logical point. Most fan base in our world did have that opinion. But I will warn you that they are human now, not characters. Just because a crowd is cruel doesn't mean all of them are. I can name a few magus who likeable and because of them we didn't got dissected."

"Oh, they tried to kidnap one of us every sixty years, but they can't do anything to us," Mikaela continued, "Did Gaia said anything about time limit?"

"He said my mission is as I was reborn as eight year until the age I died in real world," I answered.

"That was our insurance," she said, "As long as we still have time limit left, we can't die or confined for a long time. Gaia will always to free us no matter what. The last time a Magus kidnaped on of our own, they got Bartholomew lost her arm."

"I won't ask about that," I said.

Author Notes

Maan, I need to limit my hatred towards Magus of Clock Tower since not all of them are that bad. It just most Fate/Stay Night's fanfiction I read always pointed how dangerous they are and frankly their ethic is not compatible with any other magical user I know of.

This chapter was an opening and no characters from any anime appeared yet. But I learned from 'From Fake Dreams' that if you didn't jump on the good part of the story, when you reach them, it will be more delicious. And copying this idea from "My Heavenly Judgement" I will learn that I need to be patient and build more realistic relationship with the characters. This one is self-insert and I do hope it will be good enough to be put in tvtropes. So be patient my fellow reader since the meat of story is still unreachable for a few chapters.

By the way, before any of you complaining, I did copied this idea from 'My Heavenly Judgment'. It was superb idea and I want to do my own version on it. But I have no courage to PM the author yet and said, "By the way, I am using your idea. I hope you don't mind."


End file.
